darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa's House Work
Back to 2010 Logs Solarix Murusa Solarix is walking along, enjoying a little time exercising through his city with a few guards behind him, his head nodding to each civilian he passes. He slows only a little as he starts to pass Murusa's new place, optics focusing on the door. The door is open to allow some outside air inside. There is the sound of a table saw buzzing away, ripping through sheet rock which spits out a bit of particulate into the room she is occupying. Murusa is just taking advantage of her down time while she can. {C Solarix chuckles a little bit as he turns, moving up to visit one of his favorite soldiers as he knocks on the door "Murusa? " he calls "How is it going?" Murusa finishes the cut, shifting the sheet rock under one arm as she hits the off switch to the table saw with her free hand. "It goes well enough, thank you for asking Hierophant." she smiles. Solarix smiles back with a wave "Excellent. I wanted to see you once you were done working, as I feel it’s time to improve your hand to hand skills. But I don’t want to interrupt this. This is looking great." he notes, looking around the entrance, not stepping inside. Murusa cocks her head to this information, "Oh for the Crystalocution I've been trying to train in? Sure. Let me get a bit of dust off myself first." "No no, finish what you're doing first. We can schedule a lesson for later." Solarix nods "That way we're both refreshed and ready. Murusa hmms softly, "All right." she murmurs and nods to the other guards, she shifts the sheet rock into both hands and carries it over to where she wants to place it. Of course the fit is perfect with barely any gap visible. Demagnetizing the nail gun from her hip, she turns it on and gets to work nailing away. Solarix watches this as she works "How long until it’s all done? " he asks, not worried about interrupting her concentration. Murusa shifts to the next wall stud, nailing way. "Oh I don't know. Free time is between this, dealing with the prefabrication crew, dealing with rocket and making sure my Angels know their guard schedules. Might be many cycles from now." Solarix nods "Did you want me to find helpers for you? " he asks helpfully as he could, not daring try to work himself, knowing his guards wouldn’t like that. Murusa smiles a little to the question, finishing nailing that wall section in she turns toward you, "I'm a one womech construction crew, I think I can do this on my own. Besides I have plans in my head that I'd have to explain to another that wanted to help." Solarix ahhs and nods "I see." he states with a smile "That is a very good point. It will look very nice when it’s done I think." Murusa smiles to that, "Thank you." she moves from the wall, two sides are completed and the third wall is nearly there. She starts up the table saw again and picks up a section of sheet rock. "You enjoy old womechs working Hierophant?" she teases lightly, checking where she put her marks for this section then putting it down to rip out a cut. The mech guffaws a little and he states "I like watching artists at work, what can I say? " he shrugs his robed shoulders with a smile. He then glances to the pile of sheets "Ho, the next one has a crack." Murusa nods, "I see, but my mark is inside it so it will be fine." she replies, "And thank you for considering me an artist." the cut done, she moves the section to its next mark to rip out the next cut. Solarix ahhs and nods "I see it now, yes. It’s hard to see from the door." he remarks "And well, you ARE an artist. I haven't seen a wrong piece yet!" Murusa finishes that cut and shuts the saw off. "Measure twice, cut once. Never ever fails." she observes. She sets the section she cut over a window, which is wide so the section only reaches halfway across it. She starts up the gun and starts nailing away. "You can come in if you like." Solarix nods in agreement there, then chuckles "I will stay here. My attendants would have a fit if I got dirty today." he remarks with a smile. "But thank you very much. Maybe I can visit once it’s all done Murusa has less to nail with a window wall section so soon is done with the nailing. "Like you cannot take a sonic shower?" a chuckle to her question, "Or is it more they think I'll lose my grip on the nail gun and send one at you hmm?" she asks, powering up the saw then picking up that cracked sheet rock. She carries and sets it down carefully so it won't crack further and begins to rip out a square on one side of it. "Who knows. They insist I always look pristine. " remarks the mech, laughing at her comments, and agreeing completely with it as he turns to watch her further, wings batting softly. He sighs, quietly. Murusa focuses on the first cut, then lifts the piece to swing it around to continue the cut at a 90 degree angle from the first. This is repeated for the third cut. Then she shuts the saw off again. "There, no crack problem now." she states. Solarix nods "What do you do with the remains? " he asks curiously, optics looking at the growing pile of shards and pieces. Murusa smiles, "Oh I'll make something from them. Thinking about making a small island right about here." she moves to show you where, "Put a nice countertop on it, use it for entertaining guests mostly." "That would be nice. Are the floors going to be stone too? I hear that they could crack easily." he notes, knowing actually very little about building. Murusa smiles to that as she moves back to the window to nail the sheet rock into place. This will finish up the third wall. "I don't think so, takes manpower and time to put in a stone floor. I'm thinking a cheaper material." "Titanium or something. " suggests the Hierophant. "Something long lasting." You say, "I was pondering a roll out type of metal, say aluminum. Easy to maintain and install." "Doesn’t that scratch horribly? " asks Solarix curiously. Murusa hmms, "It can, but I'll put a thin layer of polyurethane that will keep that to a minimum. Besides if it did scratch badly, I got the tools to fix it up." Solarix nods "A good point. You could get it prescratched too, heh. What's it called... buffed?" Murusa nods, picking up another section of sheet rock which is huge in its proportions. "Buffed, burnished, either would do. You make a circular pattern over and over on the metal, makes it look really nice." "So that's how it’s done. I think I've learned more about construction today than ever before." the ancient transformer admits with a grin "Maybe I should try building something myself sometime." Murusa gets the section to the back wall, which is the last wall that has to be put up on this room. She sets it down carefully and pushes it to the studs behind it. She makes sure all of it is flush to the wall. "Only if I am there to guide you Hierophant. Best not to harm yourself if at all possible." she notes, then starts to nail away busily. Solarix wells "I'd start with something simple, but yes, having someone to watch and make sure I do it right is always good." he agrees with a warm smile, continuing to watch now, simply happy to do that. Murusa moves along the wall, nailing the sheet rock to the studs as she does. "The teacher becomes the student for once." she teases lightly. "One is never too old to learn new skills. " agrees the mech with a wide grin of his own "And maybe it will keep me occupied in my spare time." Murusa finishes up the nailing and powers down the nail gun. She moves toward you with a smile. "Why don't you think on what you want to make, then let me know and we can plan for some time building it." she suggests. Solarix nods "A good idea I think. One cannot build without a plan. I do have a few things I WANT to build but it would take more than one mech alone." Murusa nods, "All right." she cocks her head then continues, "I'm done with this for now. But I think I'll rest up a bit before I tackle some mudding over the nail heads." Solarix smiles "Want to step outside for fresh air then with me? " he offers. Murusa nods, "Sure." she moves toward the door, a fine coating of dust from her work drifting off her. Solarix sidesteps out of the way, stepping out onto the 'lawn' area outside the house "How ARE the Angels doing?" Murusa steps outside and then off to the side so she can move her hands over herself to dust herself off a bit. "Oh they are doing well, I'm keeping them busy doing shifts at the rocket and defensive grid at the airport." "Excellent. We will have enough fuel soon, but I think you may end up soloing this mission." he admits quietly to her. Murusa inclines her head, "When you told me that before, that is why I went after a prefabrication crew. There will be less work involved putting up any construction then. I hate to leave my duties behind for too long after all." Solarix nods "Excellent. If it’s all done and ready we'll launch as soon as possible." he smiles, putting a hand on her shoulder. You say, "I'll let you know when it is, Hierophant. Just trust that all is going well and there have been no issues thus far." "I trust you Murusa. You have done very well." The mech drops his hand. Murusa smiles, "Thank you." Solarix inhales softly "I should let you get back to work then. More people to talk to." he smiles weakly. Murusa inclines her head, "Travel safely and talk soon, Hierophant." she states. Solarix bows deeply to Murusa, turning to walk off quietly Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs